Vanilla Twilight
by chryssa
Summary: "Aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Lebih baik, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki, daripada harus kehilangan." Friendship, AU, rate T for safe. Ichigo/Uryu. For Bleach Vivariation Festival.


akhirnya bisa pulish juga, meski rada-rada telat. Salahkan tugas dan ulangan yang membuat saya gak bisa menyentuh keyboard buat ngetik DX

saya pake pair Ichigo x Uryuu, kenapa? Karena di Bleach manga cahpter 44, 45, dan 46 yang termuat dalam manga volume. 6 Uryu tampak **membenci **Ichigo (dan semua shinigami) namun, Ichigo justru **peduli **pada Uryuu setelah mendengar tentang pembantaian Quincy. Bagi saya itu sudah mencakup Hate x Love. Apa bisa diterima?

Ini friendship, tapi agak 'nyerempet' shounen ai sedikit. Buat yg nggak suka, silakan tekan tombol back, sekarang. AU, possible OOC, agak plotless T.T

word count: 2148, belum termasuk bacotan saya.

happy reading! ^^

* * *

**Vanilla Twilight**

**.  
Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Vanilla Twilight © Owl City**

**.  
Author: Hikaru Ryuuzaki**

**.**

**For Bleach Vivariation Festival**

**.  
**

Senja datang menjemput. Mentari mulai beranjak dari peraduannya. Bergerak semu ke arah barat. Secercah sinar berdifusi, membuat semburat _orange_ cerah terbentang jelas di kanvas langit. Membentuk sejuta fragmen warna yang melatari bangunan putih nan kokoh itu.

Sesosok remaja laki-laki berambut raven berdiri tegak dalam keremangan senja. Usianya mungkin sekitar 15 atau 16 tahun. Dia menghela napas perlahan, menghirup pasokan oksigen yang dibutuhkan paru-parunya. Kedua matanya terpejam. Secercah sinar mentari mengubah kelopak matanya menjadi orange, sebagian cahayanya direfleksikan oleh kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ, Ishida-kun?" tanya seorang lelaki ber_hakama_ hijau. Lelaki itu memakai topi usang yang sewarna dengan _hakama_nya, dengan garis-garis putih vertikal sebagai hiasannya.

Remaja laki-laki yang disapa Ishida itu membuka kelopak matanya. Tapi tetap tak menoleh. Dia bergeming, tidak menjawab pertanyaan bertopi itu. Dia meraih tas besar yang tergeletak di sisinya, membawanya dengan satu tangan. Kemudian melangkah pelan ke arah bangunan kokoh berlatar langit senja itu. "Ayo pergi, Urahara-san." Dia berbisik lirih.

Lelaki bertopi yang dipanggil Urahara itu mengikuti langkah Ishida. "Kalau itu maumu, Ishida-kun. Tapi aku tak bisa melarang jika kau masih ingin berlama-lama di sini."

"Tidak..." dia menggeleng pelan. "Ayo pergi."

Dua orang itu berjalan beriringan, diiringi sinar matahari yang semakin lama semakin redup. Kemudian memudar. Tergantikan oleh sang dewi malam yang tersenyum riang di atas singgasananya. Bercengkrama dengan para bintang yang berpijar. Berkedip riang pada kedua insan yang berjalan di bawah sinarnya.

Namun, bagi seorang Ishida Uryuu, kerlipan sang bintang tampak seperti sebuah ejekan. Seperti kilatan mata yang mengejeknya, membuatnya merasa lemah.

Uryuu benci senja. Uryuu benci semburat jingga sang mentari saat senja datang. Uryuu benci. Senja, saat dia dipaksa melihat ceceran darah dan kematian kakeknya tercinta.

Uryuu memasuki bangunan yang akan menjadi rumah barunya. Sebuah sekolah berasrama milik Urahara Kisuke—salah satu kenalan ayahnya. Dia memutuskan menerima tawaran Urahara seminggu yang lalu. Karena, dia tak lagi memiliki tempat untuk pulang. Tempat perlindungan yang bisa disebut rumah. Meski dia masih bisa _'pulang'_ ke rumah ayahnya, tapi dia menolak dengan tegas.

Semuanya lenyap, bersama dengan kakeknya yang telah menemui Sang Pencipta. Untuk apa, dia berada dalam rumah mewah namun penuh kesedihan? Begitu suram, tanpa pengharapan. Rumah dan segala isinya, hanya mengingatkannya bahwa sang kakek sekaligus gurunya telah tiada. Menegaskan bahwa, ia sendirian. Kesepian di tengah keriuhan dunia.

* * *

Pintu _mahogany_ itu terbuka. Tampak sosok laki-laki bertopi hijau-putih dan seorang remaja laki-laki berkacamata yang membawa sebuah tas besar dalam genggamannya.

Remaja laki-laki berambut _orange_ cerah yang semula tengah asyik bercengkerama dengan laptopnya, menoleh ke arah pintu. Melihat siapa yang menyusup tanpa izin ke ruang pribadinya. Raut wajahnya berubah ketika melihat Urahara—tampak sedikit lebih ramah. Meski kerutan di antara alisnya tak kunjung hilang.

"Urahara-san, ada apa?" tanya pemuda berambut _orange_ itu.

"Kurosaki-kun, malam ini kau dapat teman sekamar," ucap Urahara. Dia melirik ke arah pemuda berambut indigo di sebelahnya. "Nah, Ishida-kun, ini kamar barumu dan teman barumu."

Uryuu tidak menanggapi, dia memasuki kamar bercat putih yang tampak lebih luas dari kamar pada umumnya. Lalu duduk di salah satu tepi tempat tidur dalam kamar itu.

"Baik-baiklah kalian berdua," kata Urahara lagi. "Selamat malam."

Pintu kayu itu tertutup bersamaan dengan perginya Urahara.

Hening. Tak ada satupun dari kedua bocah itu yang berniat bicara. Sampai, pemuda berambut orange—Kurosaki Ichigo—memutuskan untuk bicara, mengoyak selubung keheningan yang terjadi.

"Itu tempatku. Kau di sebelah sana." Dia menunjuk tempat tidur yang satu lagi.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang meluncur keluar dari bibir Uryuu. Dia berpindah ke tempat tidur satunya, kemudian mulai mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari tas. Menata pakaiannya dalam lemari _ebony_ yang tersedia.

Sementara, sang teman baru hanya memandanginya tanpa berniat membantu. Kemudian, kembali berkutat dengan _notebook_nya.

Setelah Uryuu selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, dia meraih sebuah buku tebal, kemudian membacanya sampai larut malam.

Teman barunya pun melakukan hal sama. Berkutat dengan _notebook_ hingga larut malam. Tanpa saling bicara, tanpa saling menyapa. Tapi, tak ada yang keberatan dengan suasana yang hening itu, justru merasa nyaman.

Karena, keduanya sama-sama menganggap teman barunya adalah pengganggu. Karena keduanya sama-sama mencintai kesendirian dan kesunyian.

Karena, keduanya memiliki luka hati yang sama...

* * *

Waktu bergulir cepat. Meninggalkan yang telah lampau. Menyongsong harapan baru. Menyisakan sepotong kepingan memori. Seiring waktu berjalan, mereka berusaha untuk saling memahami. Untuk saling mengerti. Sang waktu, menjadi saksi akan perubahan yang terjadi.

Ishida Uryuu duduk di tepian jendela kamar asramanya. Mengamati tetesan air yang bergulir lembut pada kelopak krisan di luar jendela. Langit kelabu pucat. Awan _stratus _menggantung rendah, meneteskan titik-titik air. Membentuk hujan.

Uryuu selalu menyukai hujan. Tetesan air yang menyerbu bumi, aroma tanah yang basah setelah hujan, ataupun lengkungan indah pelangi yang kadang-kadang muncul setelah hujan. Semua terasa begitu akrab. Begitu dekat. Seolah langit turut menangis untuknya. Tetes air hujan, seolah menghapus kesedihannya.

"Aku benci hujan!" gerutu sebuah suara tenor.

Uryuu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kurosaki Ichigo, berdiri di depannya. Dia masih membawa tas sekolahnya. Seragamnya basah kuyup karena hujan. Tangannya memegang bola sepak.

"Hanya karena hujan membuatmu basah kuyup dan batal bermain bola, tak berarti kau bisa membencinya, Kurosaki." Uryuu menanggapi datar.

Ichigo melepas rompi seragamnya, lalu melemparnya asal ke sudut ruangan. "Bukan soal itu." Ichigo duduk di sebelah Uryuu, tapi membelakangi jendela.

"Lalu soal apa?" tanya Uryuu.

Rasanya, seperti mengobrol dengan orang yang sama sekali asing. Satu bulan sudah mereka satu kamar. Akan tetapi, waktu empat minggu itu tak berarti apa-apa. Mereka jarang saling sapa dan hanya bicara seperlunya.

"Hujan mengambil orang yang kusayangi," jawab Ichigo, kedua matanya terpejam. "Ibuku meninggal saat hujan turun."

Selanjutnya, Ichigo bercerita tanpa diminta. Tentang masa lalunya. Tentang keluarganya. Tentang kebenciannya pada hujan. Serta, tentang ibunya yang meninggal karena tabrak lari. Yang membuat Ichigo lebih terpukul, ibunya meninggal karena menyelamatkan dirinya.

Uryuu mengerti perasaan bersalah itu. Dia juga memiliki kesedihan yang sama. Dia juga kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi. Dia tahu, Ichigo memiliki luka hati yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Kau tahu, Kurosaki, setelah hujan reda, biasanya akan ada pelangi," ucap Uryuu.

"Tapi, pelangi tak selalu datang, Ishida," balas Ichigo. "Terkadang, hujan justru bertambah deras. Bahkan berubah menjadi badai."

"Tapi, pelangi tetap akan datang," Uryuu menunjuk lengkungan indah tujuh warna di kaki langit.

Sinar matahari yang berdifusi indah, direfleksikan oleh tetes hujan dengan sempurna, membentuk lengkungan menawan yang terdiri dari tujuh warna. Pelangi.

Ichigo hanya meliriknya sesaat. Kemudian membuang muka. "Tapi, hujan dalam hatiku tak kunjung reda. Dan, pelangi pun tak kunjung datang."

"Tenang saja, pelangi itu pasti akan segera tiba."

* * *

_The stars lean down to kiss you.  
And I lie awake and miss you.  
Pour me a heavy dose atmosphere.  
Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly.  
But, I'll miss your arms around me  
__Vanilla Twilight—Owl City__  
_

* * *

Uryuu memandang semburat jingga yang mulai tampak di ufuk barat. Warna senja. Hal yang dia benci.

Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari senja yang tampak begitu indah--bagi orang lain, mungkin. Tapi tidak bagi dirinya.

Selalu saja senja itu mengingatkannya pada memori yang bahkan dia ragukan eksistensinya. Memori menyakitkan saat dia menemukan sang kakek terbunuh, berlumuran darah di dalam rumah yang berantakan. Membuatnya merasa merasa lemah dan tak berguna. Meski pada akhirnya sang pembunuh itu berhasil ditangkap.

Semburat jingga sang senja, seperti mengejeknya. Tersenyum riang saat dia menangis.

Mengapa, saat-saat mengerikan itu terjadi saat senja tiba?

Sungguh, warna orange yang indah itu justru menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan baginya.

Bagi Uryuu, Ishida Soken—kakeknya, adalah orang tua satu-satunya. Karena, ibunya telah meninggal sejak umurnya lima tahun. Sedangkan hubungannya dengan sang ayah, tak pernah baik. Bahkan, bisa dikatakan sangat buruk. Itulah kenapa dia menolak tinggal bersama sang ayah pasca meninggalnya sang kakek.

Uryuu menganggap, ayahnya adalah penyebab kematian sang ibu.

Kemana sang ayah, saat ibu membutuhkannya? Kemana ayah saat ibu sekarat di rumah sakit dan memanggil namanya?

Ya, ayah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Bahkan tak punya waktu barang sebentar untuk menemani ibu di rumah sakit. Sampai, sang ibu meninggal, Ishida Ryuken—ayahnya, justru baru mendatanginya.

Sampai sekarang Uryuu masih belum bisa memaafkan ayahnya. Kendatipun sang ayah sudah meminta maaf. Tapi, bagi Uryuu, semua itu sudah terlambat. Maaf tidak akan bisa mengembalikan sang ibu.

Sejak itulah, dia tinggal dengan sang kakek yang menjadi orang tua sekaligus guru baginya.

Karena itulah, Uryuu begitu terpukul akan kematian kakeknya.

"Menikmati _sunset_, eh?" tanya sebuah suara tenor.

Uryuu menoleh ke asal suara. Kurosaki Ichigo duduk bersandar di kursi di depannya.

"Aku tak pernah menikmati senja," jawab Uryuu sarkatis.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

Uryuu mendengus kesal. "Memandang senja, sambil mengutuknya."

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu," respon Ichigo. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah dalam mendengar jawaban tak jelas Uryuu.

"Aku tak memintamu untuk mengerti, Kurosaki," ucap Uryuu lagi.

Kata-katat Uryuu justru semakin membuat Ichigo bingung. Terbersit di otaknya untuk mengajak _roomate_-nya selama sebulan ini ke sebuah tempat. Mungkin, setelah melihat tempat itu Uryuu tak lagi mengutuk senja.

"Ikut aku!" perintah Ichigo, sambil menarik lengan Uryuu.

Uryuu menolak, dia tetap lekat dengan kursi yang dia duduki. "Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah! Kau pasti suka," bujuk Ichigo, tetap sambil menarik tangan Uryuu.

Uryuu kembali menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau ikut, jika kau tak mau memberi tahu kemana kau akan membawaku pergi."

"Ayolah! Jangan banyak bicara, ikut saja."

Ichigo menyeret Uryu secara paksa. Sementara yang disebut belakangan terpaksa berjalan mengikuti Ichigo, kalau tak mau terseret begitu saja.

Uryuu tak tahu kemana Ichigo akan membawanya. Dia hanya berjalan—setengah berlari—mengikuti remaja pemarah berambut aneh itu.

Mereka menyusuri lorong sekolah, melewati kelas-kelas usang yang tampak tua. Bahkan Uryuu sendiri belum pernah merambah tempat ini, meski sudah sebulan dia tinggal di dormitory school ini.

Ichigo membawanya keluar melalui pintu sekolah bagian barat, kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah halaman belakang sekolah yang belum pernah dilihat Uryuu.

Dia masih mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Uryuu. Anehnya, Uryuu tidak menolak, justru merasa nyaman dengan cengkeraman Ichigo. Rasanya begitu hangat, dan familiar.

Ichigo berhenti mendadak. Membuat Uryuu tanpa sengaja membentur punggung Ichigo.

Kali ini, mereka berdiri di hamparan rumput luas. Ada beberapa pohon rindang sebagai penghasil oksigen di sana. Tak ada yang istimewa di lapangan berumput itu.

"Lihatlah, Ishida."

Ichigo menunjuk ke arah barat.

* * *

"Lihatlah, Ishida."

Uryuu menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Ichigo. Dia terkesiap.

Mentari senja, menggantung rendah di horizon. Sebagian tertutup awan. Semburat orange memancar lembut, direfleksikan dengan sempurna oleh atmosfer. Membentuk warna yang menawan di kanvas langit.

Indah.

Satu kata itupun tak mampu melukiskan pemandangan luar biasa itu.

"Indah sekali, bukan!" ucap Ichigo riang. Dia yakin, Uryuu akan menyukainya dan tak lagi membenci senja.

"Tetap saja," ucap Uryuu. "Merupakan akhir sebuah hari."

Ichigo berdecak kesal. "Maksudmu apa? Kenapa sih, kau begitu membenci senja?"

"Sama seperti kebencianmu terhadap hujan," Uryuu berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan. Kemudian duduk di tanah yang ditumbuhi rerumputan dan sedikit bunga liar. "Kakekku meninggal saat senja tiba. Ibuku juga."

Ichigo terkesiap. Dia tak menyangka Uryuu memiliki memori yg begitu menyakitkan soal senja. "Maaf," gumamnya lirih.

Uryuu tidak merespon. Dia hanya memandang lurus ke depan. Tak jelas apa yang sebenarnya dia lihat.

"Maaf," ulang Ichigo, ketika Uryu tidak menjawab.

Uryuu menggeleng. "Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

Ichigo duduk di samping Uryuu. Memandang mentari senja yang perlahan-lahan mulai terbenam.

"Bagiku, senja adalah sebuah akhir," ucap Uryuu lagi. "Berbeda dengan _sunrise_, yang merupakan** awal** sebuah hari. _Sunset_ dan _twilight_, merupakan **akhir** suatu hari. Setelah itu, hanya ada kegelapan."

"Tapi, akan ada bulan dan bintang untuk menerangi kegelapan itu," celetuk Ichigo. "Tak ubahnya bagai pelangi setelah hujan."

Uryuu tidak merespon. Meski dia tahu bahwa Ichigo benar. Pasti akan ada cahaya yang menyinarinya saat terperangkap dalam gelap. Hanya saja, dia tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Jadi, dia lebih baik tidak memiliki daripada harus kehilangan.

"Boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanya Ichigo, memecah keheningan.

Uryu mengangguk singkat, sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa kau bersikap dingin pada kami?" Ichigo bertanya.

Uryuu memandang Ichigo. Dia menghela nafas, kemudian berkata, "Aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Lebih baik, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki, daripada harus kehilangan. _It's kill_!"

"Sesuatu yang telah hilang, memang tak mungkin kembali. Tapi pasti akan ada sesuatu yang baru datang menggantikannya," balas Ichigo.

Uryuu terkesiap, menatap lembut sepasang mata cokelat musim gugur milik Ichigo.

"Akupun juga kehilangan ibuku. Aku tak lagi memiliki apapun," mata Ichigo memancarkan sorot kesedihan. "Namun, aku tahu akan ada sesuatu yang akan menggantikannya. Jadi, aku tersenyum... Lagipula masih ada ayah dan adik-adikku."...

Ichigo menatap Uryuu yang terbengong memandangnya.

"Lagipula ada kau di sini." Ichigo beranjak dari tempatnya, memeluk Uryuu yang masih terdiam.

Uryuu membalas pelukan Ichigo. "Terima kasih, Kurosaki Ichigo."

_Kurosaki Ichigo,_

_Terima kasih, telah menjadi temanku, menjadi sahabatku.. Mengembalikan senjaku yang hilang._

_Sesuatu yang telah hilang, memang tak mungkin kembali lagi. Tapi, pasti akan ada yang menggantikannya._

_Aku selalu membenci senja, karena selalu mengambil orang yang kusayangi. Namun, kali ini senja membawa seseorang yang menyayangiku dan peduli padaku._

_Arigatou gozaimasu, Kurosaki Ichigo.__  
_  
Dalam dekapan, Uryuu melihat rambut Ichigo yang sewarna senja. Berkilau keemasan. Ya, dia telah menemukan seseorang yang begitu peduli padanya. Dia melihat bayangan orang-orang yang dia sayangi, tersenyum padanya.

Mentari senja, bersinar lembut di belakang mereka. Seolah tersenyum pada jiwa kecil yang telah kembali ke pelukannya yang hangat.

* * *

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**Berakhir dengan gajenya XDD. Asli ancur banget. Berasa plotless pula TT___TT.

Tadinya mau saya lanjutin sampe romance, yah, yang bagian pelukan itu sampe ngomong aishiteru, LOL. Tapi gak jadi, soalnya yang bagian akhir ngetiknya di sekolah, sih. Takutnya ada anak kelas saya yang nggak sengaja liat apa yang saya ketik. Ntar tambah jelek, deh, image saya yang emang udah ancur :D.

Yang bikin saya panic at the disco (?) pas ni penpic belum selesai diketik tema buat Juni udah di keluarin. Ditambah lagi remed trigomometri & kimia, ulangan yang nggak ada habisnya, PR musik suruh bikin bulet-bulet ditusuk kawat abis itu digantungin bendera (baca: not balok). Fic di fandom tetnagga juga terbengkalai. Aaaarghh, berasa pengen meledak saya DX

Yasudlah, curhatnya. Langsung aja: REVIEW ONEGAI ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW?  
**


End file.
